


Belonging

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Colleagues to Friends, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Malama Ka Aina (Respect the Land), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: After moving to Hawaii for his little girl, Danny Williams still feels alone. But is he really? Over their latest case, he gets to know his new partner that much better and he starts to realize, that maybe, that might not be so true anymore.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Well,... at least one of the stories I had planned to post this year is finished… whoooop! :)
> 
> I'm not a native Speaker, but i did my best to find all typos and errors. If you find any, just let me know. I'm grateful for every concrit. I only ask you to be gentle with it - there's already too much hate in this world to argue about something we all enjoy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think of it. I love kudos and comments, though I'm shit at replying. Believe me, I read and treasure all of them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own H50 (sadly) and don't make money out of the stories.

Arriving at the palace, the first thing he did was looking for his partner. On his way over, HPD had called. The case on the Samoa gang had been wrapped up nicely and Sid was the hero of the precinct. And though they had still a long way to go, it at least looked like the case had helped to lighten up the mood in Chin's and Kono's family. It was a beginning, one, that left Danny hopeful, that things would work out for Chin in the end. 

He met Steve at the door and told him about the phonce call, before he turned to what had him really puzzled. „Did you,... uh,... speak to the governor about my custody issue?“ His heart still beat faster at the thought of coming close to losing his girl.

Steve radiated smugness and Danny fought the urge to roll with his eyes. So he was on the right track. He was a detective for a reason and had finally connected the unexpected visit Rachel and Stan had this morning, and the even more unexpected presence of the family attorney with his ex-wife's sudden acceptance of Danny's visitation rights.

„The governor doesn't discuss her business with me.“ They hadn't known each other for long, but Danny already knew this face. Deflection. Distract Danny long enough and he'll hopefully forget the actual topic of the conversation. „Uhuh...“ The blond didn't fall for it. Before, it had only been a suspicion, now he was sure of Steve's involvement in this unexpected turnaround. 

His scepsis must have transported between them, as Steve continued unsolicited, his voice almost sounding sheepish. „I might have heard something about Step-Stan building a new hotel though...“ Danny stopped the taller man with a hand on the arm. „...and, uh, you need government approval for that.“ Wonder filled Danny‘s heart. This man was an enigma to him. He‘d known, Danny‘s desperation had touched the brunette, but Danny hadn‘t expected him to use his influence on the Governor for this. 

Though he struggled to do so, because he didn‘t want to admit how much he actually appreciated Steve‘s meddling, Danny was amazed at what Steve was willing to do for him. On the other side, he had seen so many different facettes of the SEAL over the last 48 hours, that it really shouldn‘t surprise him, that Steve also seemed to have a big caring heart as well.

Grateful, he shook the other man‘s hand. „Thank you!“ Steve nodded at him. „Let me ask you something. How far deep did you have to dig? I mean, how much of your soul did you just lose by acutally appreciating me?“ Danny grinned. He wouldn‘t admit, not yet at least, that he started to like the trigger-happy madman in front of him. But he did. „Uh, well, measuring.“ Steve smiled knowingly. „Uh, right. Maybe you're not as alone around here as you think, Danno.“ 

„Ahah, stop with the Danno, my friend. I‘ve told you, this is between Grace and me. And you,“ Danny pointed at his partner, „are not allowed to call me that.“ Now it was Danny‘s turn in trying to distract the SEAL, his words hitting too close to a sore spot, than Danny was feeling comfortable with. Danny had felt alone since the break-up with Rachel, but in Jersey he still had his own family, his friends. But since moving to Hawaii seven months ago, there had only been the rare moments with his little girl and the work to distract him from his lonely apartment. 

He thought back to the moment he‘d told Steve, he still wore his tie and shoes because he wanted to look like a professionel, someone from the mainland. That he didn‘t want to adjust. The truth was, he wanted to fit, he just didn‘t know how. At the beginning he had still felt too hurt by Rachel‘s betrayal, so he had rebuffed all friendly approaches. Not that there were that many, to begin with, he thought bitter. 

Nobody wanted to work with a haole. Even if he had tried to wear different cloths, he still would‘ve stood out of the masses with his light skin, the blond hair and overall mouthy attitude, that the Hawaiians just seemed to not being able to handle. So yeah, he was alone… or had been as it seemed, when he looked around now.

While deep in thought, Steve had lead him through their office space in the direction of their conference room. Loud laughter pulled him out of his thoughts and sharing a curious glace with the taller man at his sight, who just shrugged, they turned around the corner, to find out what the cousins were up to.

It took Danny a moment or two to understand what he saw. Obviously, instead of doing their paperwork, the two natives had decided to use the momentary downtime to watch old football games they found on the internet. Kono munched happily on some popcorn, while laughing about something that happened on screen… Scratching his head, Danny wondered how this was his life. 

„What are we watching?“ Steve asked in a delighted voice, more than willing to join in. Kono laughed and threw some popcorn at him. „You, getting your ass handed to you in the championship.“ Danny, who stood behind them, still close to the door, watched them with a tender smile, amused by the goofy look on the SEALs face, when Chin told him, that the Kukui High not only had put some of the old games online, but that his father had seen him playing. 

Chin stopped the game and turned to the younger man. „Yeah. I was fresh out of the academy amd he was my training officer.“ Steve nodded in understanding, but still looked confused why that meant, his father had been there. Chin obvously could read the brunette as well as Danny could by now. „I tell you, any day that Steve McGarrett was starting as quarterback was an official day off.“ 

Danny‘s heart s hurt for the boy who obviously hadn‘t known about his father‘s support and love, if the pained expression on Steve‘s face was anything to go by. The hard shell of the SEAL had gotten some cracks over the last weeks, but in this moment, the tall man looked utterly shocked and more vulnerable than Danny had ever seen him.

The cop wondered, what else Steve would find out about his father, before they would be able to close the murder case- What else had Steve thought to be true, that now needed to be questioned? An ominous foreboading filled him and if only to himself, Danny vowed to be at Steve‘s side, when he finally learnt what had happened to John McGarrett.

To cut Steve some slack from his own doubts, so clearly showing on his face, the blond interrupted the other men, before Steve tried to explain, why he hadn‘t known about his father‘s presence. The look of Chin and Kono were too knowing anyway. „I just got one question.“ He waited, till he had Steve‘s full attention. „What's a quarterback doing with the number 50?“ 

It took Steve a moment to answer and Danny‘s eyes took the chance to roam over his profile undisturbed, taking in the strong jaw and long lashes that would‘ve suited any woman. He sighed internally. He really had it bad… „No, it's Five-0.“ Huh? Danny hoped his face didn‘t show his confussion as clearly as he felt it. „Yeah.“ Steve rolled his eyes. „No, it's not 50, it's Five-0.“ The SEAL turned back to the laptop, watching himself running.

„It's what my dad used to call our family because we weren't native Hawaiians, so he nicknamed us Five-0 after the 50th state in the union. I don't know,… i think it was his way of making us feel... like we belonged someplace, I guess.“ And maybe the old man hadn‘t been as bad a father as Danny‘d assumed after the tough-love-comment two days ago. 

He noticed Steve watching him, as though he looked for confirmation that that was something a father actually did. Danny nodded, hoping he got it right, though his body stilled. Why would Steve think he would be a source to look for confi… ah, Grace, his daughter, Steve had met for the first time and instantly seemed to click with… and hadn‘t Steve told him himself he thought Danny to be great father? 

Swallowing hard at this realization, Danny yearned to just hug and comfort this dork of a man. They weren‘t familiar enough with each other yet, to allow impromptu hugs, but Danny had an inkling they would get there with time. He had always been tactile with friends.

He felt something relax in himself at that thought, a knot he might not even realized had been there, but now that it was gone, he felt lighter. He smiled. Maybe Steve was right. He wasn‘t alone anymore. He had friends again. Standing there, surrounded by his team, Danny felt at home, happy for the first time in years. And it had only taken one super-tough, hardened-by-life Super-SEAL, who had opened his arms and welcomed them into his life, his ohana, to give them, him, a sense of… belonging.

He‘d been serious when he‘d told Steve, he only had his little girl on this island. He had uprooted himself for her and he knew he would do it all over again should Rachel ever decide to move again. But although there were times, he still felt the urge to strangle his partner and though he didn‘t always agree with the half-assed plans and unorthodox methods Steve came up with… he got the feeling he‘d found someone who‘d fight right beside him to keep Grace… and himself… in Hawaii.

It might say more about his own sanity than Steve‘s, but Danny started to trust this man, who had pulled him into this high-speed craziness. With every tidbit of themselves they shared with the other, they grew closer together, their friendship blossoming, and god help him, but Danny really liked the madman. A lot.

„Hmmm. I like that.“ Kono finally said, nodding improvingly. „Five 0.“ Steve smiled. A man proud of his family tradition, that gave his team its name. Danny felt goosebumps all over his skin, a warmth spreading through his whole body, leaving a tingling sensation in its way. 

Danny waited until the cousins were absorbed by the game again, before he slightly touched Steve‘s arm to get his attention. „Thank you,“ he mouthed. And he knew the other man had understood him, when Steve just nodded and pulled him close, his arm over Danny‘s shoulder. We‘ve… I‘ve got you, it said. And Danny relaxed into Steve‘s warmth. 

Putting his own arm around Steve‘s waist, Danny looked up with a smile and their eyes met „Five-0... sounds perfect.“ 

Sounded like home.


End file.
